Packers are used in downhole applications for sealing conduits. Recent packer developments have utilised cup seals which are formed in-situ. Cup seals are beneficial because once the cup seal has been moved into initial engagement with the wall of a conduit, the downhole pressure can be utilised to energise the cup seal and increase the sealing effect with the conduit wall. To isolate a section of conduit it is generally desirable to use the cup seals in pairs, the cup seals being opposed to each other with the open part of each cup facing away from the other.
Each cup seal is initially moved into engagement with the conduit wall by applying a force to the internal surface of the cup. This is generally achieved by moving a ramp into the cup. The ramp is moved by the application of a force from surface. As the cup seals face in opposite directions, the force must be applied in opposite directions to each seal.
Whilst it is relatively straightforward to apply a pull force from surface, it can be problematic applying a push force.
An object of at least one embodiment of the present invention is to obviate or mitigate at least one of the aforementioned problems.